look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes
by prouvaires
Summary: -"Hagrid says we look good together," she informs him with a slight giggle. "Dad told him he was going senile."- TeddyLily


look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
_on this wonderful bella notte.  
_(Bella Notte, Lady & the Tramp)

--

They probably compare themselves to Tinkerbell and Peter Pan or the fox and the hound because they've been best friends for as long as they can remember and it doesn't really matter that he's eleven years older than her because what does age matter when real love is involved?

What they don't know is that everyone around them refers to them as the Lady and the Tramp. Teddy's like the Tramp – he seems to have a different family for every day of the week. A couple of days with his grandmother, four with the Potters, the occasional one with Bill and Fleur Weasley because they're all trying to set him up with Victoire.

And Lily's like Lady because she's refreshingly naïve in a world of cynics but she's young and fiery and hot-headed and doesn't really know enough about herself to know a whole lot about the world. Sometimes he finds himself on the receiving end of a bat bogey hex (Ginny says it's a genetic talent) and he tells himself this time he'll hex her back. But he won't. He never will. And she just won't ever see why.

Because, see, she hit fifteen and ran away during the summer holidays to chase dragons with Charlie, who accidentally (not) forgot to tell anyone she was safe with him so they spent _weeks _searching for her, only for her to pitch up two days before the return to school with a sunburn and the dragon fever.

And the thing that only Teddy seems to have noticed is that suddenly she's _grown_ _up._ She sends calculatedly innocent gazes at boys whose eyes linger on her figure and her skirts are just a little shorter and her legs just a little longer and really the more he thinks about it the less he knows her.

"Can we talk?" he asks suddenly, trapping her in the corridor of her parents' large house, outside her bedroom. She grins and wraps her arms around him in a spontaneous hug.

"Sure. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Well, you've spent the last two Christmases and summers running around in circles after giant fire-breathing lizards."

She shrugs apologetically as she leads him into her room and settles herself down on the windowseat, tucking one leg underneath herself.

"How have you been? How's Vic?"

"Married," he replies shortly, and she makes a grab for his hand instantly, studying his ring finger.

"Not to me, little idiot," he says gently, withdrawing his hand. "She picked Michael Finnegan."

"I hate him," she announces instantly. "Who is he?"

"He was in Hufflepuff in her year."

"You want me to hex him for you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but no," he replies with a laugh, his hair flicking to blonde with his amusement. "James, Al, Fred and Hugo all went round and gave him two black eyes and three broken ribs."

"My brothers do have some merits," she says with a laugh, and then suddenly clambers into his lap like she hasn't since she was thirteen years old and nestles into his familiar embrace. "I've missed you, Ted."

He rests his cheek on her flame hair and breathes her in deeply.

"I've missed you too."

She tucks her head neatly under his chin, and it feels amazing because he'd almost forgotten how perfectly she fits against him.

"No girlfriend at the moment, then?" she asks through a yawn, knotting her fingers into his.

"No. You?"

"I went out with Lysander Scamander for a while," she admits, watching as his thumb traces circles on her skin. "But he was always far more interested in his fantasy creatures than in me."

"I feel sorry for Lorcan," Teddy says quietly, pulling her closer against him. "It must be hard to be the only normal one in that family."

Lily laughs and blinks tiredly. "He'll be fine, he's got Luce."

"They look good together," he says, and Lily nods in agreement.

"Hagrid says we look good together," she informs him with a slight giggle. "Dad told him he was going senile."

Teddy swallows hard. "How stupid of him. He knows we're just friends."

A sliver of emerald gazes hard at him for an instant (so quickly he thinks maybe he imagined it) before she turns her head again and resumes her gaze out of the window onto the dark street.

"It felt weird without you," she confesses, playing with his fingers. "I mean, I love Uncle Charlie and it was great to spend time with him and the dragons, but … he's not you."

He smiles into her hair because this is the reason he can't, won't, stop loving her – she says things that makes him feel loved and wanted and peaceful.

"That's nice of you to say."

She turns round suddenly, all big green eyes and long legs and awkward scrambling in his lap until she's facing him directly, and her hands are resting on his shoulders as she directs her clear, firm gaze into his.

"That's what was wrong with Lysander," she tells him, that familiar fire burning in her eyes. "He wasn't _you_."

And with the fire that just _defines _her she leans down and kisses him searingly, her fingers tangling in his hair as his hands slide around his waist and he reels with his luck for a few brief seconds before he pushes her away _ohso_gently.

"Lils. We can't."

She scowls, her temper rising instantly. "Why not?"

"There's eleven years in between us," he points out validly. She just kisses him again, her lips curving up against his.

"There were thirteen between your parents."

He can't argue with logic like that so he just presses against her and this is the real kind of magic as she locks her arms around his neck and tugs him down on top of her until he can conquer the world just so long as she never leaves him.

--

**A/N: **Please no favouriting without reviewing, thanks.

Having a bad day. I needed to write to get it all out. Apologies if it sucked.


End file.
